This invention relates to derivatives of 1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol and, more particularly, to the novel 6-fluoro-1,4-imino-1,4,6-trideoxy-D-mannitol and a method for its preparation. This novel fluoro derivative of 1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol is a powerful inhibitor of mannosidases.
1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol is an azofuranose analogue of mannose and is structurally related to swainsonine but lacks the ethano unit connecting the nitrogen to C-6. It is an inhibitor of several mannosidases [Fleet et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 1984, pp. 1240-1241], including glycoprotein mannosidases [Palamarczyk et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 35, 243 (1985)].
Synthesis of 1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol from benzyl .alpha.-D-mannopyranoside is disclosed by Fleet et al., supra., and the full synthesis from D-mannose is described in detail by Bashyal et al., Tetrahedron 43, 3083-3093 (1987).
1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol and its N-methyl derivative have been tested as antiviral agents against human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV-1 and HIV-2) but with only 10% reduction in the cytopathic effect (CPE) as described by Fleet et al., FEBS Lett. 237, 128-132 (1988).
Accordingly, synthesis of derivatives of 1,4-dideoxy-1,4-imino-D-mannitol having strong enzyme inhibitory activity and/or potential anti-viral activity would be desirable.